


Chiffon Is The Best

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Danny the finer points of pineapple pie appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiffon Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt: "in a world according to Danny, pineapples may not belong on pizzas, but they're a hell of a hit in pies."

“That doesn’t look like your ‘I’m in pie heaven’ face,” Danny says.

“It isn’t.” Steve pushes the plate away, the pie barely touched.

“Really?” Danny’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. “Mrs. Hanaka from next door made it from scratch and everything.”

Steve just gives him a flat look. “Are you kidding? This is an insult to the sacred pineapple.”

Danny sighs in frustration, pacing, his arms gesturing in some inexplicable semaphore understood only in New Jersey. “Man, that is the best thing to come out of this place besides shave ice. It’s what pineapple is meant for,” he says, hands on hips. “I just...wow. I mean, I can’t believe you don’t like that.” He huffs. “I really thought you’d love it. You’re from here. Isn’t there some sort of state law that you have to like all things pineapple? Come on, you people have pineapple _pizza_ , for crying out loud.” He looks crestfallen.

Steve stares at him like he’s grown wings; Danny's on a roll. “Danno. Take it easy.” He rises from his chair with a wary expression because Danny looks like he’s about to freak out for real. “Let’s you and me take a ride,” he says as he grabs Danny’s arm.

As they walk toward the garage, Steve gives him a lesson in the finer points of pineapple pie. “First of all, it’s got to be chiffon, none of this two-crust stuff. If you think Mrs. Hanaka’s pineapple pie is good, let me show you what real pineapple pie tastes like.”

Half an hour later, in a dusty old café in the outer reaches of the city, Danny’s face is a vision of bliss as he licks his spoon clean and eyes the now empty plate like he’d like to lick that too.

“See. What’d I tell you?” Steve grins, staring as Danny licks the finger he dragged through a dollop of pineapple custard.

Danny leans back in the booth, a hand on his stomach. “You were right. That was amazing.”

Steve holds his arms out wide - _of course,_ \- then looks at Danny’s mouth. “There’s something...right there.” He gestures at Danny’s face.

“Where?” Danny frowns and dabs at his face with a napkin.

“No, you’re not getting it. Let me...” Steve grabs the napkin and wipes just to the right above Danny’s lips. His touch is surprisingly gentle. Their eyes meet; a beat passes, too long, but Steve still holds the napkin to Danny’s face, lightly dabbing. Danny sits very still, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Steve clears his throat and brings his hand away.

“Whipped cream,” he says quietly.

“Oh,” Danny says, shifting in his seat.

“See, chiffon is the best.” He’s staring at Danny, who’s looking down at the plate dusted with piecrust crumbs.

“Yeah.” Danny meets Steve’s gaze, gulps. “I can see that.”

“I’m gonna get you to eat pineapple pizza one of these days, you know,” Steve says, his look intent.

“Is that so?” Danny smirks and toys with his spoon. “Well, maybe I could give it a try.” He loses the smirk and his eyes soften. “For you.”


End file.
